


Fever

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Slash, Sickfic, Vampires, Werewolves, apparently werewolves are ticklish, bathtub bonding, sorta - Freeform, vampire x werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t feel well earlier. When I don’t feel well I tend to write sick fic with my characters. Here’s one with Rien (werewolf brat) and Alucard (vampire jack ass.) Mild BL/Slash/Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

"Almost 104° F*… You’re burning up…" Alucard noted.  
Rien shivered and folded his arms across his chest.

"Kurosaki, you’re gonna have to get in the shower." The older boy spoke in a calm, low voice.

The werewolf nodded dutifully. He stumbled out of bed and shambled to the bathroom. His tail hung limply between his legs. His wolf ears drooped.

"Are you gonna be okay? You won’t slip and drown or something, right?" The vampire asked.

Rien glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. He used the crook of his elbow as a shield and grabbed the counter to keep himself steady.

"Don’t worry about me." The brunet spat. He seemed reluctant to let go of his support.

"You probably can’t stand on your own for very long." The albino mused."I imagine it would be easier for you to sit in the bathtub."

"Fine." Kurosaki rasped.

Alucard turned the water on. He left and returned a few minutes later with several towels.

He dipped a finger in the water to gauge the temperature. It was a few inches from the top. He turned the water off and glanced at the brunet.

"It’s ready." He stepped aside.

To Rien’s surprise, he turned away to respect the boy’s modesty. Kurosaki undressed and eased into the tub.

He gasped. “It’s cold."

"That would be the point." Alucard deadpanned.

"No, it’s way colder than I expected." The brunet snapped. He leaned back. His head started to slip beneath the water.

"Oi, no drowning." The aristocrat grabbed his arm and pulled him up.“I hoped I wouldn’t have to do this…"  
He stripped to his underwear.

"Alucard?! What the hell are you doing?" Rien hissed. “Alucard, don’t- there’s not enough room!" His protests started to sound increasingly desperate.

"Oh, hush." The vampire rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna take advantage of you like this. There are lines even I won’t cross."

He sat down in the tub.

"No room." Kurosaki muttered.

Alucard silently pulled the boy into his lap. Rien was too tired to care. The vampire let the werewolf lean back, but kept both arms around his waist in case he starting slipping.

"This is so awkward." Rien groaned. His ears began to flatten.

"It’s only awkward if you make it awkward. I don’t want you to go limp and drown or something ridiculous."

Kurosaki closed his eyes. Both men remained silent for the next few minutes. The vampire wondered if the lycan had dozed off.

"Kuro?" He murmured. “You awake?"

Annoyed by the lack of response, he lightly poked the brunet’s sides a few times.

Kurosaki blinked blearily. “Sorry. I was about to fall asleep."

Alucard’s face lit up with a mischievous grin.

He gently squeezed the boy’s ribs. The pyro yelped.

"Is Puppy ticklish?" The aristocrat taunted.

"Of course not, you know th-" Rien snapped. A talon stroked his belly. The albino gripped his sides again. He clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Well, he’s certainly ticklish today~" The vampire teased.

Kurosaki giggled and squirmed. A faint but noticeable blush spread over his face.

"Quit it!"

"Alright. I shouldn’t bully you when you’re sick. But I have an idea for next session now…"

"Sadistic jerk." The lycan muttered. “The water’s not as cold as it was earlier." He observed. “How long have I been in here, anyway?"

"I’m not sure. But it feels like your fever went down. Let’s get you out and check."

Alucard stepped out of the tub. He paused to wipe his feet on the bath mat. The vampire extended a hand in case Rien stumbled. The pyro cautiously stood and let the water drip off. He stepped onto the bath mat. Alucard dropped a towel over Rien’s head and dried his hair and ears.

"I’m not a child. I’m not a puppy, either!" The werewolf’s complaint was slightly muffled. The older boy lifted the towel up.

  
"You _are_ smaller and younger than me, if only by a few inches and several months. And you act rather childish sometimes, Puppy."

  
The aristocrat stuck the thermometer in the pyro’s mouth.

"Your fever went down about 4 degrees. Good."

  
The boys finished drying off and got dressed. Alucard followed him back to the bed.

  
"Try to get some rest, okay?" The vampire stroked his wolf ears gently.

  
 "Yeah, yeah…" Rien closed his eyes again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [*104° F = 40° C]  
> There's probably some formatting typos I missed, but I’m too tired to deal with that right now. I'll ninja edit this if I notice anything.


End file.
